<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why by Fottiti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998873">Why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti'>Fottiti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin's Creed II, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Neglect, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When we lost them,” Her tears fell off her jaw and landed on her chest, “when we lost our family Ezio and it was just us, I didn’t expect to lose you too.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudia Auditore da Firenze &amp; Ezio Auditore da Firenze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Claudia doesn’t get the love or attention she deserves change my mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio lowered his hood as he entered his family’s Villa in Monteriggioni. Looking around the familiar white hall that he hadn’t seen in two years, he smiled. There was a smile playing on his lips since he climbed down from his horse after returning from Venice and a growing smile as he walked the streets of Monteriggioni seeing flags with the symbol of their Creed blowing in the wind. But his smile grew wider as he stood in his family’s new home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio took pride and had greeted the thieves and warriors and courtesans that rushed to greet him and welcome him home. The young man held his head high as he walked through the town that he had rebuilt, Ezio was proud in himself and humbled to see the results of his well invested money. As he neared his family’s villa, Ezio couldn’t contain the excitement he was feeling at the thought of seeing his family after so long. How they would be different, and how they would react to the changes in him. The only family he had while in Venice was his best friend Leonardo da Vinci and as much as Leonardo meant to Ezio, his mother and sister meant more. Ezio was also excited to see his uncle and train and teach the mercenaries that were usually sparing in front of Villa Auditore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Climbing the stairs two at a time, the familiar sounds of the mercenaries  fighting and their swords and blades clanging together grew louder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><em>Signore</em> Ezio</span> <span class="s1">!” One of the mercenaries sitting sharpening his sword, jumped to his feet and his eyes were wide seeing the Assassin. “Welcome back!” He bowed and the others sparing followed suit, greeting Ezio warmly. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio bowed to the mercenaries. And when he asked about his uncle he was told that Mario left in the morning with a band of mercenaries to a Templar controlled village a days ride to the East. Ezio asked if the warriors believed that Mario would need his help, but they looked around to one another and shook their heads. Mario had it under control, and would be back tomorrow evening with pockets full of money and a nearby villages safe and under Assassin control. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And my mother and sister?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mercenary smiled and pointed his sword to the villa. “Inside, waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ezio smiled and nodded. “</span> <em> <span class="s2">Grazie amico.</span> </em> <span class="s1"> I will spar with you tomorrow.” And chuckled when they nodded eagerly. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And there Ezio stood. In the entrance of his family’s home looking all around. The walls and floors were polished and shining in the evening sun, windows outside were lit with lamps and a warm meal could be smelt from the kitchen. Ezio sighed happily and turned to his right, beyond excited to see his little sister sitting in her office overlooking the towns finances. But Ezio stood in the doorway and nodded to the architect that greeted him happily before returning to his work, Ezio looked around the room and raised an eyebrow upon not seeing Claudia at her desk doodling in the giant notebook as she usually was. Last time Ezio returned to Monterggioni, Claudia had jumped to her feet and ran to Ezio as soon as she saw him and hugged him as tightly as she could muster with tears rolling down her cheeks. Ezio had only been gone for five months that time, and he was excited for the hug she would give him this time. Ezio chuckled at the thought of her running at him with so much force she knocked them both to the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio nodded a goodbye to the architect and promised he’d return tomorrow to look after the town’s income after he hugged and spoke with him family. He walked to Mario’s library and laid out the many codex pages that Leonardo had happily deciphered over the two years they had grown closer, on the table and laid out the Assassins Seals he had found while in different cities and noted he had to go down into the secret basement to unlock Altair Ibn La’Ahad’s armour after he’d eaten whatever the maid was cooking in the kitchen. Right now, the only thing on Ezio’s mind was his mother and sister, his Assassin work could wait until morning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio kept a hand on the railing as he climbed the stairs and as he passed Claudia’s room noting the door was closed and headed to his mother’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio sighed quietly to himself and felt something tug at his heart. Maria was standing very still and staring out the window of her room, a candle the only light source. Ezio knocked on the doorframe quietly wishing his mother would turn her head and smile at her boy upon seeing him. But she didn’t. Maria only blinked as he held her hands together in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1"><em>“Madre?”</em> Ezio’s whispered as he entered her room cautiously. “Mama, I’m home.” His footsteps were all that could be heard in her room, her bed was neatly made as always and there rested a thin book on the pillow. Ezio didn’t pay to much mind to it as he turned his attention back to his mother. “</span><em><span class="s2">Mi dispiace</span> </em> <span class="s1"> for being gone so long mama, but I couldn’t return there was so much I had to do while away in Venice and Florence before then.” Ezio spoke softly and a smile played on his lips as he grabbed the candle and lit another adding more light to the room. “I have so much to tell you, the people I’ve met and the cities I’ve seen.” Even thought she never answered or never gave any indication she was listening, Ezio still found it comforting to talk to his mother as if she would answer.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio was afraid that Maria would still be in this state. He hadn’t heard her speak since the capture of his brothers and father. She never laughed, smiled or cried. She just stared at nothing, without moving. All day everyday. It scared Ezio at the beginning, seeing his mother frozen and haunted by the memory of their family’s kidnapping and murder. But he learned to accept it, as long as she was safe and alive Ezio could only worry about protecting her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It’s wonderful to see you mother, you’re as beautiful as I remember.” Ezio smiled, feeing sudden emotion tug at his heart. He placed a timid hand on her shoulder and his heart broke when she didn’t react. It pained him greatly to see his mother in such a state. “I missed and thought of you and Claudia everyday for the two years that I’ve been gone.” Ezio kissed her cheek gently and noted how there were tight little lines around her mouth and eyes, touches of grey at her temples and her smaller and weaker frame were all signs to Ezio that his mother was getting older. “I won’t leave for such a long time ever again mother, it’s taken a toll on both of us. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for leaving you. But know that I leave to keep you safe mama, and to bring justice for father, Peteruccio and Federico’s murder. I leave for our family mama, I cannot let those </span> <em> <span class="s2">bastardi</span> </em> <span class="s1"> get away with the harm they’ve caused us.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio wiped his eyes fighting against tears as he wrapped his arm around his mother’s thin shoulders and squeezed her gently. Maria only blinked and breathed softly. Her hands didn’t even move as Ezio spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio smiled around the pain and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I love you mama.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head on her shoulder, wanting nothing more than to feel her arms around him. “And I miss you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even though he towered over his mother and was a grown man, both physically and mentally different than Maria remembered, he still longed to be treated like a little boy. Like her son. He wanted his mother to hug him, kiss his cheek, laugh with him, tell him stories, even scold and yell at him and play with his hair like she used to. But Ezio squeezed his eyes closed and swallowed around the lump in his throat at the painful memories of what his life used to be like. A part of him wished it could go back to the memories he held dear, and another part knew it would never be the same. There would be time for crying, but he couldn’t cry in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll come tell you of my travels and the crazy things me and Leonardo have gotten up to in Venice after I see Claudia. Leonardo is quite a genius mother, he has been there for me whenever I’ve needed him, thank you for introducing us all those years ago he is my dearest friend.” He blinked a few times as he raised his head. He kissed her cheek again and rubbed her back, “I found some feathers for you, like the ones Petruccio used to make me get for him.” He smiled at the memory and took the feathers out of his robes where he kept them close to his heart. “I’ll put them in this box for you mama, just in case you want to look at them. I think their quite beautiful, all eagle feathers.” Ezio opened the box on Maria’s dresser and smiled seeing the many others he collected, he added the ones in his hand to the pile and closed it. “I wish I knew what little Petruccio wanted them for.” Ezio whispered and turned to his mother again. “Claudia and I will bring you dinner when it’s finished. I’m here for a week or so mama, I can’t wait to tell you about everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maria just blinked and Ezio smiled sadly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll come back before bed.” Ezio whispered as he left the room, Ezio held onto the railing out of the view of his mother’s door and closed his eyes. He took a few long slow breaths as he tried to calm himself, anger and sadness making him grip the railing tighter. Scrubbing his hands up and won his face to collect himself, Ezio sighed and shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mother was safe, she was different but she was safe. And that’s what Ezio needed to focus on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia’s room was right across from Maria’s, and next to the large ball room. Ezio crossed the space and knocked on Claudia’s room twice. He waited for a response but got none, he pressed his ear against the door and could hear some mumbles and shuffling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Claudia?” Ezio called knocking again. “I hear you in there </span> <em><span class="s2">piccolo</span></em> <span class="s1">.” He smiled, nothing but excited to see his little sister. “Claudia I’m coming in.” He waited another moment just in case she was indecent so she could yell at him to leave. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio poked his head into the door when he heard no protest and looked around, he saw her blinds were opened letting in the setting sun and candles lit around her room. He frowned seeing her bedding not made and swords and knives and daggers scattered all around. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claudia-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scream caught Ezio off guard, nearly frightening him with its anger and power. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Get out you </span> <em> <span class="s2">coglione</span> </em> <span class="s1">, get out!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claudia!” Ezio called and was shocked to see his sister huddled into a ball on the other side of her head so she was hidden front the door. “Are you hurt-“ She was trembling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave me alone Ezio! I don’t want to see you.” Claudia had her knees brought up against her chest and arms wrapped around them, when she saw Ezio round the corner of her bed out of the corner of her eyes, she turned away. “Get out!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Claudia.” Ezio held onto one of the posts of her bed frame and crouched beside her, “It’s me </span> <em> <span class="s2">sorella</span> </em> <span class="s1">, it’s me Ezio.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, so you do remember your sister.” Claudia snapped and kept her head turned so Ezio had yet to see her face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio frowned. What did that mean? He shook the thought away and his eyes landed on the small knife clutched tightly in her hand. What was going on? “What are you doing with that knife?” Ezio felt his pulse spike seeing blood on her fingers and the skirt of her dress and the knife handle. “Claudia are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not physically!” She screamed. “Get out Ezio. I-I don’t want to see you ever again!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio felt his heart break. He had no idea what was going on and was beyond confused, but her words hurt him greatly. “You’re crying, what is going on-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia’s head turned so quickly Ezio’s words vanished on his lips. Her hair was pulled into a low bun with braids on either side of her head and her curled hair at her temples spiralled down, she looked beautiful with her hair different. Although her expression dripped with hatred and anger, her eyebrows drawn together and her eyes like daggers in Ezio’s heart she had to have been crying for a long time for them to get as red as they were, her cheeks red and hot from her anger and crying, her lips tightly set into a frown and puffy, despite her expression she still looked beautiful. She looked older, more mature. Her face wasn’t as round and her cheeks not as chubby as Ezio remembered. Her usual pale skin was blotchy and red from her cheeks down her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wiped at her eyes angrily with the back of the hand that was still holding her little blade. “You- you think you can come here after all this time and expect everything to be the same don’t you Ezio.” Claudia snapped and looked away, her bottom lip and voice quivering. “Two years Ezio, it’s been two years!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio looked away in shame.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia rose to her knees and Ezio watched as she got to her feet, she wobbled then stood straight. Ezio got to his feet as well, keeping distance between them and watched her closely. Though, he knew she would never attack him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Two years!” Claudia screamed making Ezio wince. “Do you hear me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio nodded. “Yes Claudia I hear you.” He spoke softly which was quite different from her screaming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia shook her head and turned her back to him, crossing her arms and looking over her shoulder coldly as she spoke. “Leave. Leave me alone Ezio. I don’t want to see you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood, but he didn’t move. “Claudia-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said leave!” She yelled. “Get the hell out of here, and don’t you dare think about going to see mother.” She turned and used the knife as a finger to point at him. “Don’t you dare. You don’t deserve to be in the same room as her!” Her lips were tight as she glared at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio felt tears prick his eyes. He had never seen his sister like this, so angry. And the fact that she was angry with him made it so much worse, scared him even. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get out!” Claudia yelled again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio shook his head. “I’m not leaving you Claudia. I won’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her lips curled and her eye twitched. “You didn’t have a problem leaving before.” She was angry beyond words and it was terrifying sight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.” Ezio spoke softly, his eyebrows drawn together as he sighed softly. “I’m sorry my sister, I’m sorry for leaving you. You and mother, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia’s shoulders shook as she nearly started sobbing. But she pushed it down. “No you aren’t Ezio, if you were you wouldn’t leave me here alone, and for two years.” She wasn’t going to loose this fight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claudia, you aren’t alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes I am!” She yelled. “I am alone Ezio! Our brothers are dead! Our father is dead! And mother,” Tears rolled down her cheeks, “who knows if she’ll come back Ezio-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio frowned at her. “Don’t you say that about her Claudia.” He pointed an accusing finger at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia did not like that. Her eyes flicked to his finger then back to his eyes, she frowned deeper and her nostrils flared. “You think you can come here and point a finger at me?” She emphasized her words in a way that made Ezio avert his gaze and lower his hand. “Don’t you dare think you can come here after two years and speak to me in such a way.” She grit her jaw and spoke through her teeth. “I don’t care what you say Ezio! You left me here to suffer alone!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio lowered his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our brothers and father are dead! And mother barely leaves her room, she doesn’t speak doesn’t even look at me!” She choked on a sob, “I’ve been on my own since they killed our family Ezio. Federico, Petruccio, father and mother are gone.” Her voice broke and her eyes softened. “It was only you and me Ezio, and then you left me. I’m alone Ezio, it doesn’t matter what you say.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio blinked tears away and looked up to meet her eyes. Under the anger was pain. He knew she was right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When we lost them,” Her tears fell off her jaw and landed on her chest, her hand clutching her knife tighter. “when we lost our family Ezio, it was just us. I didn’t expect to loose you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio squeezed his eyes closed and couldn’t stop the tears any longer. They dropped off his jaw and he wiped them after a moment and rose his head to see Claudia staring at him. Longing in her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Ezio whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia shook her head. “It’s two years too late for apologies Ezio. You don’t mean it anyway, you don’t care. You don’t care about me, your only familyleft and you couldn’t care less. You leave me here to suffer alone with my thoughts and memories and that-that haunting image of mother.” She swallowed thickly and held her gaze on him, “I’ve been on my own since you found it more important to kill the men who did this, then stay with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio watched as Claudia laughed humourlessly and he shivered at the sound. Ezio had never seen such a deadly and heartless side of his sister.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t love me.” She narrowed her eyes, “You didn’t love father or Federico or Petruccio either.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio’s blood boiled at her words, his fists tightened as she spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could you when you’re running from the past.” It was like she was taunting him, her voice alarmingly calm. “You’re too afraid to face it, to face me.” She motioned to herself, “Your only family left.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio shook his head. “Claudia that isn’t true-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it’s true! Why would you leave me here with nobody if you loved me? If you loved our brothers and father why would you keep running?” She screamed, “You know what Ezio? I wish it was you instead of them! I wish it was you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claudia!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish you were dead and they were still alive!“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s enough!” Ezio yelled silencing her. “That’s enough Claudia, you don’t know what you’re saying!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia stared at him wide eyed, her bottom lip quivering and lips in a thin line. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Claudia I love you.” Ezio lowered his voice taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I love you so much.” Ezio watched her shoulders shake, “You are the most important person in my life Claudia. And I love you more than anything, more then I can even describe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why do you leave me Ezio.” She whispered, breathless and sobbing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio blinked the tears from his eyes so he could see, he took a step towards and she stepped back. “Because I need to protect you. Because I need to make sure that nobody will ever come for us.” Ezio gave her a small smile and her expression fell as she looked to his outstretched hand, “Because I love my sister. More than anything and I will not rest until I know you are out of harms way. Because I need you Claudia, you mean everything to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia closed her eyes and she broke. The knife from her hand dropped onto the carpet and her shoulders slumped forward and she covered her face in her hands and cried. Sobs ripped through her throat as she screamed and cried. All her anger and pain rushing to her head instantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. Instantly, her anger and hatred was gone and she clung to him tightly, whispered apologies. He let his tears fall and rested his chin on her head as she cried into his chest. Claudia felt so small in his arms, so fragile and delicate. Ezio only hugged her tightly when she whispered apologies over and over. Claudia stumbled and couldn’t support her weight any longer, all her pain and crying making her lightheaded and dizzy. The siblings kept their arms around one another as Ezio lowered them to the ground, he stood on his knees and sat back on his ankles while Claudia curled into a ball against his chest. Ezio cried as he held her small shaking frame against him, letting her catch her breath after all her crying. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed wrapped around one another until they had become a tangle of limbs, Claudia leaning completely on him for support and Ezio sat on the floor to hold her. When they finally pulled away from one another, Ezio smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. There was blood on her face where her hands were. He grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding her little knife and noticed a large gash across her palm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia watched as Ezio ripped some of his beloved robes and wrapped the cloth around her hand, tying it tightly to stop the bleeding. The blood darkened the light fabric, but it would stop soon. Later in the evening Ezio would clean it and bandage it properly for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t do this to yourself Claudia.” Ezio whispered as he used his cape to wipe the blood from her face, then he wiped her tears with his thumbs. “Please don’t hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia nodded and wiped the blood on her fingers on her already soiled dress. She turned away in shame. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio noticed other cuts and scars along her arms where the sleeves of her dress had been pulled up. He squeezed his eyes closed and hugged her tighter, tucking her head under his chin, whispering against her hair that all this pain was his fault. Ezio got to his feet and hooked an arm under her knees and around her back, when he lifted her she leaned her head against his shoulder. Ezio closed his eyes as she whispered a thank you, then set her down on the edge of her bed. He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia sniffled and leaned against her brother. Closing her eyes and trying to calm her racing mind so her head was no longer pounding. After wiping her nose with the sleeve of her dress she took Ezio’s hand and traced over the callouses on his palm with her thumb slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you alright?” Ezio whispered as he pulled away from her leaning on him so they could look at one another. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia nodded when their eyes met. “I am. Are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “With you, always.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia smiled sadly and more tears stung the back of her eyes, then she turned her head away and sighed heavily. “Ezio, I’m so sorry for the disgusting, awful horrible things I said.” She chewed her bottom lip. “I miss them. I miss them everyday and more when you are gone.” She turned and liked to her brother. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio just nodded and tucked her bangs behind her ear. “I know. I miss them too.” He smiled sadly and sighed. “I miss mother and you every moment I’m away from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Claudia smiled and wrapped her arms around Ezio’s middle and hugged him as tightly as she could muster.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio chuckled softly and pressed his face into her hair, “How I’ve missed these hugs.” He smiled against her hair and hugged back just as tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia nodded. “You are only allowed to be gone for six months.” She muttered with her face pressed against the cool metal of his armour. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Six months.” Ezio agreed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Claudia nodded, satisfied with his answer and pulled away from their hug after a long time. She smiled as she ran a hand from his hair down his cheek, Ezio smiled and laid his hand over hers. Ezio lowered his hand and she tapped his cheek, “</span> <em> <span class="s2">Va bene</span> </em> <span class="s1">, now get out.” She got to her feet and Ezio frowned. “Shoo! I must change, I can’t have dinner with you looking like I do. No one will take me seriously if I’m seen looking like such a mess!” She would still look like a mess even if she changed into a fresh clean dress, her face was still blotchy red, she kept sniffling trying to unclog her nose and wiping her puffy eyes.<br/>
</span></p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio knew he looked the same.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio chuckled and got to his feet. “Claudia Auditore, do not worry about taking yourself so seriously, no one else does.” He raised a playful eyebrow and looked at her up and down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia quickly hopped on one leg and grabbed her slipper from one of her feet and threw it at her now laughing brother. Claudia smiled and shook her head when it flopped onto the ground after hitting him in the arm, “Out! I’ll meet you down there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio bent to grab her slipper and tossed it on the bed with a smile, “I’ll meet you down there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Claudia watched as he moved to leave, but something rugged at her heart making her speak out. “Ezio!” Claudia called as he was about to leave her room. He turned as he held onto the doorframe with a questioning look. For the first time, Claudia noticed details of his face and saw how he had changed over the two years he was hunting the men that tore their family apart. He was older so much older from the last time she had seen him, before her now was a man. And a man she didn’t know, it scared Claudia to think that she no longer knew who her brother was. But when he smiled, Claudia saw her brother like the boy she remembered. “I am really happy you’re back brother and I’m sorry for the horrible things I said.” Despite his hardened and tired eyes, she could still see that playful boy she looked up to.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ezio sighed softly, turning to face her again. “Claudia-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you.” Claudia gave him a smile and he quickly returned it, his expression full of love and sadness. “And you mean the world to me too.” Another tear trailed down her cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>